


Roommates

by itsmeyammy



Series: H2OVanoss One-Shots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Clubbing, Drinking, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeyammy/pseuds/itsmeyammy
Summary: Jon ends up in a bar in Cali drinking away his sorrows





	1. Chapter 1

Jon felt light. Light and free. His once angry and scrambled thoughts had diminished and floated away along with his inhibitions. He felt empty. The booming vibrations of the stereo controlled his movements and the warmth of the bodies surrounding him gave him a sense of structure. Without them he was sure he would collapse. He had found his way to the main strip; late at night at some club. If you asked him he wouldn’t be able to tell you exactly what bar he was in or what he was drinking. He has just drifted with the crowds. Bar to bar. Drink to drink. 

He wasn’t much of drinker, in fact it had been years since he had touched alcohol but tonight he just wanted to escape. Escape the ideals that he thought he was sharing with his roommate. Evan. He took a deep breath as the one person his mind was avoiding thinking about appeared in his thoughts again. Evan had gotten an apartment two years ago in California, and asked Jon if he would be his roommate. Jon could never say no to Evan. He didn’t want to, so he moved in; and it had been incredible. The late nights gaming and streaming movies. The early morning chats over Evans homemade pancakes. Life was perfect this is until the past 24 hours. 

The structure and warmth he felt from the crowd suddenly left him and he felt very alone in a room of hundreds. Pushing his way out of the crowd he found the bar and sat on the closest stool. He should’ve invited one of the guys out with him. But he knew they would only tell Evan where he was and he wasn’t ready to be found. He wasn’t ready to face his best friend. Knowing that they would only ever be friends hurt too much to face at the present moment. Head in his hands he sighed. He needed more distractions.

“Double vodka coke... Actually. Make that two.” Jon looked up to see a guy grinning down on him and gesturing to the seat next to him asking if he could take the seat. The guy was checking Jon out; he wasn’t oblivious. Instantly he thought of Evan and how he couldn’t betray him. But then he shook those thoughts away. Screw it. Evan doesn’t want me. Jon made eye contact with the guy and tilted his head in confirmation that he was indeed alone and willing to accept company. The guy smiled and passed the second drink over to Jon who instantly downed the glass.

“Woah, slow down baby” he leaned in close, and whispered into Jon’s ear, his hot alcohol scented breathe sent a chill down Jon’s spine, “we’ve got the whole night ahead of us”. The buzz from the drink gave Jon the energy to get up again and follow the stranger onto the dance floor. The lights and the smoke dulled Jon’s senses as he felt the stranger grinding against him from behind. The stranger slowly reached around and brushed his palm over Jonathan’s crotch and bit down on his ear. Something clicked in Jonathan. What was he doing? He shouldn’t be doing this, what was he thinking? He pushes away from the stranger telling him he needed some air and made his way towards the exit. 

Jon noticed a group of people smoking and approached. 

“You guys mind if I bum a smoke?” His speech came out clearer than he thought it would although he could still hear the slur of his own voice.

“Course not, no problem mate” 

This was the first-time he had felt the urge to smoke a cigarette since he was nineteen. Five years clean. Evan had convinced him to stop, being the health advocate that he was, ‘Jon its bad for you, promise me you’ll stop?’ He could hear his voice in his head as he inhaled the nicotine into his lungs. Evan had brought a girl home. Jon needed to face that. In the two years, they had lived together he hadn’t once brought anyone home. Girls or Boys. It wasn’t because people weren’t interested, whenever they were out Evan always had people coming over to him and giving him their numbers. But he was never interested; and that’s what gave Jonathan hope. But that hope shattered the second Jon entered their apartment to find Evan sitting on their couch with someone else. Hand in hand.

She was pretty. Insanely pretty and Jonathan froze. His world was crumbling before him. He thought even if Evan didn’t want him in the same way it would always just be the two of them. How had he been so naive? The shock was too much; him and Evan were supposed to grab coffee earlier in the day but Evan had cancelled saying he would make it up for him later and that something had come up. Now it all made sense. Evan had never blown him off. But Evan had also not brought a girl home before. After they noticed Jon enter, she jumped off the couch and offered him her hand with a bright smile on her face like her world was complete. He felt sick. He looked from Evan to her before turning and running out the apartment. He heard Evan screaming his name as he bounded down the stairs and out into the street.

That must have been at least five hours ago, by now. He left just as the sun was setting over the Californian horizon and now it was the middle of the night. For the first time, he regretted ever leaving North Carolina. North Caroline had symbolised so many things. Comfort, Security, Stability. He gave that all up for a shot of life with Evan. He felt the urge to call Luke but he had left his phone at the apartment before fleeing and he definitely didn’t plan on returning tonight. 

“Blue eyes!” Jon spun around to the club entrance to see the same guy from earlier approaching him. “I was beginning to think you weren’t coming back”. When he reached Jon he cornered him against a wall and looked down on him. 

“What do yah say we head back to mine?” His hands gripped Jon’s against the way as he began kissing up his neck. Jon tried to pull away in protest but was silenced by lips against his own. This is not what he wanted. He ripped his mouth away and attempted to shove the guy off him.

“Ooo, feisty baby. Don’t worry we’ll have plenty of time for that tonight” He was sleazy and Jon felt sick. 

“Get. Off. Me- Stop” The guy just chuckled and continued his onslaught. 

“What are you gonna make me?” Jon continued to struggle before he heard a growl and a familiar voice speak up.

“No. But I am.” The stranger spun around shocked and Jon finally got a look at the face behind the voice.

“Evan?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon isn't all that great with confrontation

Jon didn’t have time to say anything else because Evan was already marching towards the stranger with clear intent and fire burning in his eyes. Jon moved out from behind the stranger slowly. He had never seen Evan with this look on his face. He looked like he was running on pure instincts. Like he had lost all control. Even when Jon watched Evan play hockey he had never seen this level of anger before and it scared him. The stranger seemed just as terrified and began muttering out apologies, hands out in front of him.

“Look—I’m sorry I didn’t realise he was taken… I-“ Evan grabbed the man by the shirt and shoved him back against the wall knocking the wind out of him as his head collided with the bricks.

“When. Someone. Asks. You. To. Stop. You fucking stop.” Evan was speaking through gritted teeth and he had his jaw clenched tight. Jon’s eyes widened as Evan punched the man square in the face before letting go and turning towards Jon. Jon quickly turned and tried to get away but Evan grabbed his arm and held him still. He spun Jon around and checked him over for any injuries and Jon could see the worry in his eyes as he scanned over him.

“Are you okay? Did he touch you?” Evan bombarded Jon with questions but he was still too shocked to respond.

“Jon why did you run from me back at the apartment? I’ve been all over California looking for you” His tone changed adding a mixture of hurt too his angry tone.

“I—I-“ Jon mumbled and stuttered still trying, and failing, to get out of Evan’s grip.

“Please talk to me… what’s going on? This isn’t like you Jonathan not for a long time. You smell of smoke and alcohol. Are your family okay? Is it Luke?” It was Evans turn to fire out questions as he tried to pry something from Jon’s lips but all he got was silence.

“Okay. We are going home.” Evan turned around intending to walk back to where he had parked his car.

“No.” Jon shrugged off Evans arm with force and stood firm. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“To hell you’re not. You are coming home now. You’re fucked, can you not hear yourself? Can you even stand without me?” His tone pure anger now.

“I don’t need you.” Evan was taken back and hurt filled his eyes. Jon began to regret saying that before he remembered why he was mad in the first place.

“Jon… please talk to me.” Evan pleaded with Jon as Jon began to tear up.

“I’m not going back. If she’s there. I can’t.” 

“She?”

“That girl.”

“Jon… do you think? Oh Jon” Evan almost chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck in realisation. Jon looked confused as Evan stepped closer and began wiping away his tears.

“Jon. Sydney is a friend from highschool. She was just in Cali and hit me up last minute to see if we wanted to catch up. Nothing is going on. I promise. I’m sorry I changed plans I didn’t think you would mind.” Jon’s eyes widened and relief flooded over him. Followed by embarrassment. He shouldn’t have made assumptions. 

“Oh.”

“C’mon let’s get you home.” Jon stumbled and Evan picked him up as if it was the most natural course of action in the world and carried him to his car. Being pushed up against Evan’s chest Jon felt the warmth he had been longing for all night. It was always Evan. Evan had saved him from himself so many times over the years. Jon hadn’t always had his life together, between getting involved in the wrong group in high school and partying and drinking every night he had quite the reputation. He had met Evan during college. Evan being the assembled, jock with perfect grades and Jon being the misfit party animal who only wanted a good time their friendship shouldn’t have worked. But it did and Jon was thankful for it every day.

The ride home was silent. Neither knowing what to say. Once they got up to the apartment, Evan took Jonathan into his room and placed him on the bed. 

“Get some sleep. We will talk when in the morning. When you’re sober.” Evan took Jon’s shoes off and helped him into bed.

“Evan. It hurt. Seeing you with her. I thought. -“ Evan cut him off.

“I know Jon. I know.” Evan sighed before he passed Jon a glass of water. “Drink this.” Jon complied without question, finishing the entire glass. Evan turned and began to leave before a hand grabbed onto his own. 

“Stay?” Jon sounded unsure of himself. That simple question was all it took to diminish Evan’s anger at Jon for running away, drinking, smoking, putting himself in harms way. The second Jon ran from the apartment, Evan chased after him but Jon jumped into a cab and was gone before Evan had the chance to stop him. He ran back into the apartment, grabbed his car keys and quickly explained to Sydney that he had to go. He had been telling Sydney all about Jonathan. How he felt for him, that he wasn’t sure how to tell him without ruining the friendship they already had. She completely understood and wished him luck.

He had been driving around California for hours before deciding to check the strip. Jonathan hates clubbing and never went so Evan thought it was a long shot. But when he saw Jon outside a club being pressed against the wall by a stranger it lit a fire inside him. He wanted to rip his Jon away from the unworthy bastard. So, that’s what he did. He had spent all his time searching for Jon coming up with reasons as to why he ran and jealousy wasn’t one of them. He had no idea Jon felt the same and he was momentarily over joyed before the angry at Jon’s actions returned. Looking down at Jon now as he pleaded at him to stay with him put Evan at ease. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Jon.

They would talk in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancakes make everything better right?

The smell of pancakes drifted across the apartment knocking Jon out of his slumber. Knocking was putting it lightly; he felt awful. His head was throbbing and everything felt like it was in slo-motion. He never used to get hangovers but he assumed being off alcohol for so long lowered his tolerance and showed some nasty effects. At least he hadn’t thrown up. He would never forgive himself if he had thrown up. 

The smell of bacon joined the air and Jon slowly drifted towards the kitchen. Still half asleep he turned the final corner and locked eyes with the back of a gleeful Evan shirtless by the stove frying bacon. Evan had his music playing and was humming and swaying away completely care free. Jonathan smiled and went to approach him. But suddenly the illusion of an ordinary peaceful morning faded and the previous night’s events came flooding back to Jon and he turned and hid his face in shame.

He grimaced as he quietly began stepping back to leave the room not yet ready to face Evan, when he smacked into one of the kitchen table stools. The noise had alerted Evan who spun around with a smug look upon his face.

“why me?” Jon froze and grimaced.

“shouldn’t I be saying that? You are the one who ran from me, ignored all my calls, had me running around California in a frantic search for you only to find you outside some bar being harassed by some asshole”, with each pause Evan took a step closer to Jon, who in turn took a step back.

“Evan… I’m so sorry, I don’t know what-“ 

“What came over you? Hmm, but I think we both know that’s a lie.” Evan was still grinning as he cornered Jon against a wall. He began fiddling with the spatula in his hands as he continued.

“Because I think. You. Were. Jealous” Jon’s eyed widened and Evan continued to grin. Before Jon answered Evan span away towards the sink. He poured a glass of water and passed it to Jon who had now taken a seat on the kitchen stool that had betrayed him moments ago. Evan loved winding him up and it seems Jon’s clear distress and embarrassment only spurred him on.

“Anything you’d like to share with the group?” Evan motioned around and the imaginary audience before glancing over to check on the bacon.

“Okay. Okay. What do you want me to share?” Jon give in and Evan when quiet. He served up the bacon and pancakes and placed them on the table in-front of Jon.

“Eat first.” Jon happily obliged, stuffing his face barely taking anytime to breathe between each bite. Evan just sat opposite Jon in silence, leaning on his hands admiring his best friend. He couldn’t help but smile. Even though Jon had him in a rage yesterday; the revelation that his actions were all because Jon liked him back was incredible. He felt like a weight had been lifted and he was ready to journey into this new relationship with Jon. But he needed to hear that from Jon. He needed to hear that from a sober Jon, so when Jon finished he led him onto their apartment balcony. They stood in silence for a few moments just enjoying each others company and the view of the city. Jon broke the silence.

“Evan I like you.” He kept his eyes locked onto the city as if he was afraid what reaction he would get from Evan. “I don’t know when it started. It just grew. I always had this attraction to you – like some force that always guided me back to you. At first I ignored it and passed it off as just us being best friends. I had never had a best friend like you before. Sure, I had Luke but he was a brother. The thought of you being like a brother never sat right with me.” Jon was staring down at his hands as he played with his fingers.

“The first time I acknowledged that it was more than just a friendly attraction was the day we moved in together. It just felt right. Like I was supposed to be there. As though that was all I’d ever need, You. We fell into a habit of it just being us. I still kept my feelings shut away. I knew you didn’t share them and I would have rather had you here as my friend than not here at all because I fucked it all up by telling you about my crush” Jon paused when he felt Evan entwine their fingers together. He was comforting him and suddenly Jon didn’t feel so nervous anymore.

“I had it installed into my mind that it would always just be us in this apartment together. Like we would fucking grow old together. I had never seen you with anyone else. I just assumed it would stay that way. So, when I came home and saw you with her I was shocked. My head came up with all these scenarios and I couldn’t stand to look at her. So, I ran. It shattered my ridiculous concept of us. Evan I’m sor-“ 

Evan was kissing him. And Jon was frozen; not kissing back, not even breathing. When Evan pulled away he held onto Jon’s face and smiled. Pressing their foreheads together he mumbled.

“Idiot.” Jon stuttered in confusion before Evan continued.

“Jon. It has always been you. You drive me crazy, from the first time we skyped I knew I felt a connection with you. Your insane laugh and sense of humour had me. When no one else understood my obscure references, you did; you understand me on a level that no one else can or ever will. It took me four months to pluck up the courage to ask you to move in with me and when you said yes, I had never been more happy. I never knew when to tell you how I felt, every time it came close something came up and I bottled it. I guess we both have lost time to make up for.” Jon was now smiling ear to ear as he connected their lips once more. This time kissing back. Evans lips felt incredible, they were so soft and plump he could stay locked onto them all day. Evan broke apart and let out a chuckle.

“Do you wanna take this inside? It’s getting kinda cold out here” Jon just nodded and Evan led him inside fingers entwined. Neither one of them could stop smiling.


End file.
